


Just a Note to Say...

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Junno finds a series of secret notes on Valentine's Day





	

When Taguchi Junnosuke entered the dressing room that morning he found a note stuck to the inside of the door. He looked around but couldn’t see anyone, so he walked over to pick up the note.

“ _Even if everyone else doesn’t mind showing up late, you’re always at least 1o minutes early. I admire your punctuality.”_

He smiled at the little note, thoughts of secret admirers crossing his mind as he gently tucked it into his bag...it is Valentine’s Day after all. He sat down on the sofa to think about it while he waited for his bandmates...as the note pointed out he would be waiting a while until they all arrived.

*****

Half an hour after the planned meeting time, the last arrival finally appeared and together they all headed to the meeting room where they had discussions about tomorrow’s concert. Taguchi walked around the meeting table and sat in his usual place, there was another note attached to the edge of the table, out of sight of the other members.

_“People might call you predictable...but I prefer to think of it as dependable.”_

His smile broadened and he slipped the note into his pocket before the others had chance to notice.

*****

When it finally reached lunch time they went along to the food cart to pick out their bentos, as Taguchi picked up his favorite he found another note attached to the bottom of it.

_“I hate watching you eat...I can’t help staring at your lips.”_

He blushed a little but tucked the note away safely with the other in his pocket, and returned to the dressing room where the others were already digging into their lunches.

*****

The next note appeared when he went into his bag for his bottle of water, they had been practicing some of the routines for the last half hour, but the rigorous, energetic dances had him worn out already.

_“When you concentrate really hard your eyes take on a kind of determined glare...it makes you look almost sexy.”_

His blush returned with this note, so he slipped it quickly into his bag before the others could see. He took a swig of his water and continued practicing, determinedly.

****

A short while later he was dripping with sweat so returned to his bag for his towel. As he unfolded it another of the notes flew out, floating to the floor a little way away. Everyone turned to look as he quickly scrambled to pick it up.

_“The way you smell when you sweat this much makes my skin feel hot.”_

He flushed darker, rushing to tuck the note safely away, conscious of the eyes that were following his movements.

“What’s that?” Koki asked.

“Nothing” he blurted out quickly, belatedly realizing the reaction that would follow.

“Yeah sure” Maru replied smugly, stalking slowly closer. “I get all jumpy and embarrassed over ‘nothing’ all the time.”

“It’s just a note” he ended up admitting, his mind too frozen to think up and excuse but he couldn’t help a small smile spreading across his face as he continued “I think someone has a crush on me, they’ve been leaving me secret notes all day.”

Everyone sprung into life then, Ueda and Maru launching towards his bag which he thankfully snatched away in time, Koki and Kame laughing and shouting about how impossible it could be for Taguchi to be the one with the secret crush. Luckily their dance instructor stepped in to calm them all back down and get them back to rehearsals.

*****

The last note he found when he exited the shower.

_“I’ve been in love with you for so long...but I don’t know how to tell you.”_

*****

When he thought everyone had finally left, Ueda exited the shower room, dressing slowly, but he was interrupted by Taguchi re-entering the room.

“Forgot my hat” the taller man smiled and Ueda nodded in response. As he was about to leave the room again, Taguchi turned to him once more “Hey, it looks like you got one of those notes too” and he pointed to the place where Ueda had been sitting. Ueda looked and to his surprise there was a note, he walked cautiously towards it as Taguchi slipped out of the room.

_“Baka, I recognize your handwriting...even if you are trying to write neatly! P.T.O”_

He flipped the paper over and saw his own, neat, handwriting, it was the last note he’d left, but underneath in Taguchi’s untidy scrawl were the words.

_“This doesn’t count by the way...maybe you could tell me properly over dinner tonight?”_

Ueda smiled brightly and clutched the note to his chest before gathering his things together quickly and racing after the younger man.

 

 


End file.
